All Anime Evolution
by PASTA300
Summary: A few months ago, different main characters from different anime/manga met through dimensonal transportation. They all became close friends and decided to stay in touch. Join Serena, Naruto, Train, and many more anime characters as they face troubles, dimensional transporting, and fun moments they will never forget. Rated T just in case. Please Review !


**Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic and I am soooo excited! At first it's starts off with Sailor Moon but more anime/manga will be crossed over in this fanfic. But just to let you know, all of the crossovers will be shonen AND shoujo so you might see a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover with FMA. I know this chapter doesn't really get anywhere but bear with me! I need to introduce the characters for people who don't know some of the characters. ENJOY!**

**Journey 1**

It was a regular day for her. She woke up late and came to school late just as usual.

Her name was Serena Tsukino but her alias was Sailor Moon, soldier of justice, though she didn't seem like one the way she acted spoiled and whined a lot. Serena was originally the princess of the moon but once the Moon Kingdom fell thanks to the evil forces called the negaverse her and the rest if its citizens were reborn on Earth all thanks to her mother, Queen Serenity, who sacrificed herself for her people.

While Serena was still in Middle School her guardian cat named Luna from the moon found her and helped her transform into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon/ Serena had many enemies and she used her magical powers to stop them. Her Sailor Moon outfit was no different from her old middle school uniform except she wore a mini skirt and on her forehead layed a tiara. Along with her friends Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and her other guardian cat Artemis, Serena helped save the earth many times from alien forces threatening Erath's well-being.

While the teacher rambled about the assignment due next week, Serena stared outside the window, thinking about Mew Zoey.

Mew Zoey was the girl Serena met when she and the other Sailor Scouts wandered into her world. Her real name was Zoey though. She has some of the genes of a cat inside her and she protects her world just like Serena but with friends of her own. Together her and her friends are called the Tokyo Mew Mews or Mew Mews. The last time the two saw each other was when the whole group of dimensional travelers were together. In the group included Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja, Mew Zoey, Train Heartnet, the bounty hunter, and more loved anime characters. All of them came from different worlds and thanks to Serena they could all meet each other.

Once school was over Serena quickly found herself trying to communicate with Zoey through her dimensional transmitter she got from Luna. Serena was seriously bored since she defeated her last enemy and needed something to do.

The transmitter beeped convincing Serena Zoey wasn't available or she lost the transmitter. Serena gave everyone who was a dimensional friend a transmitter so she doubted that she would leave Zoey out.

Instead, she decided to call Naruto.

Naruto wasn't the most mature type of person but then again, neither was Serena; Though Naruto was strong. He was so strong that Serena felt like an ordinary human being just by standing next to him. Matter of fact, most of the people she associated with through dimension traveling were stronger than her. At first she always complained about it but she got used to it after awhile.

"Hello?" a groggy voice moaned through the transmitter. "I'm trying to sleep! I haven't rested in days!"

"Well, I haven't had fun in days!" Serena retorted.

"Serena?"

"No I'm Goku," she imitated. "Who do you think?"

He began to chuckle. "You're as greedy as ever. What's up? I'm really tired."

Serena frowned clearly not caring about her situation. "Have you been in touch with Zoey lately?"

"No," he answered. "I haven't been in touch with anyone lately."

"Man, I bet you were off fighting or trying to find Sasuke all this time."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong about that! Besides all you do is paint your nails all day and read manga!"  
"That takes a lot of work, Naruto!" she shot back.

"Anyway, why do you want Zoey?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm bored as heck."

"Believe it. Me too. Do you want to hang out?"

Serena felt disgusted. "I'm not gonna go on a date with you!"

All of a sudden there was a crashing sound. The transmitter fell to the floor. After a few seconds it was picked up. "I didn't say anything about a date! And don't you have a boyfriend?!"

"So what? Are we going to play ninja and have a boring battle?" she groaned.

"No. Even if we did you'd still lose."

"You really didn't have to rub it in."

"Yes or no?" Naruto asked.

Serena thought for a second. "Sure, no date though."

"You're pissing me off," he grunted clearly irritated.

Serena ignored him and hung up. Her and Naruto weren't the best of friends but she, Naruto, Zoey, and Train were basically the founders of the dimensional friends. She couldn't just shoo him off. It's not like she completely hated him. Maybe she wasn't over the fact he was stronger than her. Serena clutched her transmitter and focused al her energy to getting to her destination. In a flash she was gone.

Sora found himself drifting in between worlds. He didn't know why or how he got there. Was he … floating? This dimension was pitch white.

Sora, the wielder of the keyblade, the blade with magical powers in the shape of a key had been in pure white rooms before but this was weird. When did he get here? If he remembered correctly he was sleeping at home after having another reunion party with his friends, Riku and Kairi. He couldn't remember ever waking up before getting here.

Sora felt oddly safe though he still felt caged. He and his friends, Donald, a wizard duck, and Goofy, a knight dog, have traveled to many worlds. With their power they saved every word they came across against the darkness and heartless, sinister creatures formed once a heart turns dark and evil.

Along the way they fought nobodies, white slithery creatures that were also formed when a heartless was formed. Some nobodies took human forms and fought to create Kingdom Hearts. Sora's nobody was one of them but then his nobody returned to him and they were both at peace.

Of course after that Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy stopped them from reaching their goals.

He just recently got a letter from King Mickey, the king/mouse of the world Donald and Goofy came from. Sora didn't know whether he should except the King's proposal. Would he ever come back home for Kairi if he left again? He left her alone too many times. How long would it take for him to be able to stay by her side without having to leave her? He knew that day wouldn't come anytime soon.

For now Sora had to find out where he was.

"Sora!"

Kairi's voice rang throughout his ears. "Sora!"

"Wake up already and come down here! It's already past noon!" she yelled from outside his window.

Sora was surprised he was dreaming of the white world. It felt so real. He tried not to think about it any further and got dressed.

Amu sat there licking her ice cream. Amu Hinamori was her name. Of course like all of the other dimensional friends, Amu wasn't an ordinary girl. She had creatures called guardian characters. Guardian characters were her inner self or her would be self. They are small creatures with human form who hatch out of decorative eggs that came from a child's heart. Only people who had guardian character could see their guardian characters and others' guardian characters. Amu had three Guardian Characters. The upbeat, pink dressed girl was Ran, the artistic blue dressed was Miki, Suu, the chef and one of the nicest people ever who's significant color as green, and Dia, the happiest one of the group who is usually smiling.

With the help of her guardian characters she can transform or character change. Basically meaning she and one of her guardian characters could combine and with the power that comes with the character transformation she can return all who have given up on themselves' guardian character to normal. These guardian characters who change when their guardian loses hope in themselves is called an X character or if they are not hatched from the hearts egg yet, X egg.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were playing hide-and-go-seek in the leaves of trees that surrounded Amu. Amu finished the last of her ice cream and just sat there waiting.

"Hey, Amu!" A voice called throughout the park.

Amu noticed Lan Hikari running up to her. Once he reached her he plopped down on the bench beside her. Lan was also a dimensional friend. He was from the world where the anime/manga MegaMan NT Warrior took place. In his world there was such a thing called a netnavi. A netnavi was basically a computer program in the form of a human (or sometimes not even that). With them you can keep a schedule (or more precise, they keep the schedule), use their knowledge to help you at work, school, etc., talk with them if you need a friend, or you can use them to battle other netnavis.

Lan had a netnavi named Megaman. He wore mostly blue with gold placements on his shoulders and one in the middle of his chest. A blue helmet (or whatever it really was) layed upon his head not covering any part of his face only his slight widows peak. Megaman was one of the strongest netnavis and Lan and him were like brothers.

"Sorry I'm late," Lan apologized.

"It's fine," she said with a smile.

Lan smiled back. "So you said you wanted to find Ikuto a present for his birthday, right?"

Amu blushed and nodded. "He said he was coming home for his birthday since he had no tours yet."

"I knew it all along," Lan smirked. "You do like Ikuto!"

Amu's face became as pink as her hair. "I-I just thought that I would give him something to show him my appreciation for when he fought against Easter."

"S~U~R~E~" Lan teased.

Amu shot up from the park bench. "So what are sitting there waiting for? Let's go!"

Amu ran off, Lann tagging behind her. Miki, Suu, Ran, and Dia noticed this and floated after them.


End file.
